The Andrew Skinner Murder Tapes
The Andrew Skinner Murder Tapes are a collection of 12 video tapes and are videos are Andrew's victims. All of these tapes have blank labels and a batch of them were found buried in muddy dirt and grass at a forest in Scotland. Many of these tapes are in very poor quality, with some appearing to be blank screens with muffled sounds of crying and screaming. Five of the tapes have been cleaned so far. Description of the Tapes Tape 1 A 3 year old boy is taped to the wall crying and begging for his mother. The camera man, who is presumably Andrew, is rubbing his knife down the child's body, and the tape abruptly ends. Tape 2 The next tape shows another boy who looks younger than 6, tied to a chair being forced to watch what seems to be an unknown version of Squidward's Suicide, which shows Squidward hitting himself with an axe. A muffled voice with a heavy Scottish accent can be heard, it could be Andrew talking. He says, "This is what happens to your funny cartoons when you don't listen to me!" Finally, a large hand grabs the child by the neck and the tape ends. Tape 3 A little girl who is probably about 9 is sitting in the corner of the room crying. She has a huge scar on her, possibly being stabbed or attacked by Andrew. The camera is dropped and the tape ends. Tape 4 Andrew, wearing a red hoodie and a white mask (that looks like his outfit in Three Bloody Drops), is yelling at a boy tied to a chair with duct tape about something, Andrew has a heavy Scottish accent but it is muffled and hard to make out what he is saying. At the end of the tape, Andrew looks at the camera and reaches for it to stop the recording. Tape 5 This isn't a video of one of Andrew's victims, but it seems to be yet another "Squidward kills himself out of depression from a failed concert" episode, but this one is in black and white, bad picture quality with lots of film grain and scratches, has very choppy and cheap animation, weird voice acting, and the music is a weird organ theme, it is comparable to The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. ''The plot of this one is a little different, but comparable to that of ''Red Mist. At the end of the tape for a split second, the video cuts to a black screen with the sound of a child screaming, the tape must have been recorded over. Rest of the Tapes The rest of tapes haven't been cleaned yet, most of them are just blank screens with sounds of screaming, crying, laughing, and one tape had weird organ music with muffled alien-like talking. It has been rumoured that 28 more tapes exist, but it is unknown where they are now, it is rumoured that the rest of the tapes were burnt in a fire or destroyed. It is said that the footage of the dead children seen in ''Suicide Squidward ''and it's variants, were actually footage from the murder tapes and were spliced in by Andrew. Category:Andrew Skinner